This invention relates to a revolver and more particularly, a revolver hammer provided with double action.
The present invention is concerned with a revolver wherein the required actuation of the firing mechanism to produce a shot or several shots following each other takes place by operating a trigger. However, to place a well-aimed single shot, it is possible to cock the trigger of the firearm by means of a hammer and then release it by a considerably small movement of the trigger. Such firearms are commonly referred to as double action firearms.
In order to provide a double action firearm in existing revolver constructions, the hammer used to ignite the cartridge projects from the firing mechanism above the handle and can be moved by the thumb out of a rest position to a cocking position ready for firing so that only a small amount of the trigger movement is necessary to discharge the firearm. To provide a sufficient engaging surface for the thumb of the hand holding the hammer and to assure a secure swing actuation into the cocking position, a part of the hammer fully projects out of the hammer as an actuating lug.
While such a construction has the aforementioned advantages of producing a shot or several shots following each other in rapid succession, such a revolver suffers from drawbacks in that the revolver with its lug or hammer can be caught in the lining of a coat or trouser pocket, thereby preventing the pulling of the firearm and defeating the entire purpose of the double action revolver.
This invention provides a link mechanism for converting a single action revolver hammer to a double action revolver hammer so that the trigger can be quickly cocked, and returned, if necessary, to a flat rest position on the hammer wherein no projections extend from the revolver handle or hammer to snag on a coat or trouser pocket.